


off the walls • y/n and draco malfoy

by w6rship



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Hogwarts Astronomy Tower, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w6rship/pseuds/w6rship
Summary: read to find out.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	off the walls • y/n and draco malfoy

One summer evening in thi magical hogwarts were!!!!!!!!!!! JUST A COUPLE OF BESTIES 😁🥳🥳✨✨✨😮🙏🏼🙏🏼😏😏😏😏. “you are a death eater now huh? 😏😏😏” said y/n. “ how do you know abt this 😫🙏🏼?” draco said rudely. then we jumped off the tower together to solve all of our problems!!! WHOOP WHOOP 🥳🥳🥳💔💔💔😫😫😫🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥💪💪💪‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️🥰🥰🥰🥰

\- ang


End file.
